Mario
|Producent = *Sega Japan *Sega Sports |Wydawca = *Nintendo *Sega |Data = Wii *Japonia - 22 listopada 2007 *Korea Południowa - 29 maja 2008 *Ameryka Północna - 6 listopada 2007 *Europa 23 listopada 2007 *Australia 22 listopada 2007 Nintendo DS *Japonia - 17 stycznia 2008 *Korea Południowa - 26 czerwca 2008 *Ameryka Północna - 22 stycznia 2008 *Europa 8 lutego 2008 *Australia 7 lutego 2008 |Gatunek = Gra sportowa |Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Wii *Nintendo DS |Nośniki = *Wii Optical Disc *DS Game Card }} – gra sportowa wyprodukowana i opublikowana przez Segę w Ameryce Północnej i Europie, a w Japonii wydana przez Nintendo na konsole Wii i Nintendo DS. Gra otrzymała licencję International Sports Multimedia od Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego w 2005 roku. Była pierwszą oficjalną grą wzorowaną na Letnich Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2008. Po raz pierwszy została zapowiedzana przez Segę i Ninntendo 28 marcca 2007 roku. Jest to także pierwsza odsłona serii ''Mario & Sonic - crossoveru w którym biorą udział postaci z uniwersum serii Super Mario oraz Sonic the Hedgehog. Produkcja Sega otrzymała prawa do stworzenia gry opartej na Letnich Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2008 w Pekinie. Międzynarodowemu Komitetowi Olimpijskiemu zależało na tym, by gra mogła zostać skierowana do młodszych graczy, dlatego Sega postanowiła wykorzystać postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Ze względu na narastającą atmosferę rywalizacji sportowej, w połączeniu z potrzebą zainteresowania młodej publiznności, Nintendo udzieliło zgody na dodanie postaci z serii Super Mario. Shigeru Miyamoto, twórca postaci Mario, nadzorował projekt. Początkowo planowano aby w grze pojawiło się 20 postaci, wliczając w to: Donkey Konga, Birdo, Silvera, Jeta, Rouge, Bowsera Jr, Diddy Konga, Omegę i Cream, a także niektóre sporty takie jak judo. Ostatecznie jednak pomysły te nie zostały wykorzystane. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka thumb|Menu wyboru postaci Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games to gra w której pojawia się czternaście wybranych postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i Super Mario, podzielonych na drużyny Team Sonic i Team Mario. Gra wzorowana jest na Letnich Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2008 roku w Pekinie, podczas gdy otoczenie jest stylizowane na obie łączone serie. Poza oficjalnymi postaciami gracze mogą także grać swoimi Mii w wersji na Wii. Inne niegrywalne postaci występują w roli sędziów albo widowni podczas konkretnych wydarzeń. Każda grywalna postać w grze posiada swój typ umiejętności i wynikające z niego statystyki, które zapewniają im pewne plusy i minusy w danych dyscyplinach. Poszczególne typy to: wszechstronny, szybkość, siła i zwinność. Typ wszechstronny wyróżnia się tym, że jest dobry w każdej kategorii. thumb|left|Szermierka - przykładowa dyscyplina Rozgrywka polega na uczestniczeniu w różnych dyscyplinach sportowych na igrzyskach olimpijskich. Sterowanie odbywa się za pomocą pilota Wii i Nunchaku, a w wersji na Nintendo DS przy użyciu przycisków sterujących i rysika. W dyscyplinach gracz musi łączyć szybkość, wyczucie czasu i strategię. Każda dyscyplina oferuje inne wyzwanie, np. w biegowych wydarzeniach gracz musi wytworzyć przyspieszenie w biegu na 100 metrów. Gra posiada także tabele rankingów ukazujące najlepsze czasy i punkty. Oprócz tego w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games pojawia się menu galerii, w którym znajdują się informacje o olimpiadzie. Występuje tutaj pięć kategorii ciekawostek połączonych z mini-grami, które należy ukończyć aby odblokować odpowiedź na pytanie. Gracz może wtedy odblokować wybrane utwory muzyczne z obu serii Dyscypliny thumb|Bieg na 100 metrów Gra oferuje różną ilość dyscyplin w zależności od wersji. Na Wii pojawia się 20 wydarzeń podzielonych na 8 klas: lekkoatletykę, gimnastykę, strzelectwo, wioślarstwo, pływactwo, szermierkę i tenis stołowy. W grze rozdzielone są one pomiędzy turnieje. Dyscypliny takie jak bieg na 4x100 metrów pozwolą graczowi posiadać drużynę czterech postaci. W turniejach gracze rywalizują ze sobą o najwyższy możliwy wynik w ustalonej serii dyscyplin, przygotowanej wcześniej lub przez siebie. W trybie jednoosobowych misji każdy zawodnik otrzymuje sześć misji przypisanych do postaci. Nie wszystkie misje są jednak zbalansowane ze względu na różnice statystyk między drużynami Team Sonic i Team Mario. W wersji na Nintendo DS pojawia się szesnaście dyscyplin - większość pochodzi z wersji na Wii, ale pojawiają się tutaj kolarstwo i skoki do wody jako nowe dyscypliny. thumb|left|Dream Race Specjalnymi rodzajami dyscyplin są "Dream Event" - są to wersje czterech wydarzeń z gry możliwe do odblokowania. Różnią się tym, że wykorzystują fikcyjne atrybuty ze światów Sonica i Mario, wliczając w to znane lokacje, umiejętności, obiekty i wspierające postaci z obu uniwersów. W wersji na Nintendo DS pojawia się pięć ekskluzywnych Dream Eventów: kajakarstwo, boks, koszykówka, skok w dal i skeet. Turnieje *Początkujący **Merkury ***Bieg na 100 metrów ***Skok w dal ***Rzut młotem **Wenus ***Bieg z przeszkodami na 110 metrów ***Skeet ***Rzut oszczepem **Jupiter ***100 metrów stylem dowolnnym ***Trójskok ***Trampolina **Saturn ***Badminton ***4x100 metrów stylem dowolnym ***Szermierka **Światło księżycowe ***4x100 metrów Sztafea ***Jedynka ***Dream Race *Zaawansowany **Gwiezdny pył ***100 metrów ***Skok w dal ***Rzut młotem ***Łucznictwo **Planeta ***Bieg z przeszkodami na 110 metrów ***Skeet ***Rzut oszczepem ***Skok wzwyż **Kometa ***100 metrów stylem dowolnym ***Trójskok ***Trampolina ***Bieg na 400 metrów **Satelita ***Jedynki ***4x100 metrów stylem dowolnym ***Dream Race ***Dream Fencing **Światło słoneczne ***4x100 metrów sztafeta ***Jedynka ***Szermierka ***Dream Table Tennis *Mistrz **Meteoryt ***Bieg na 100 metrów ***Skok w dal ***Rzut młotem ***Łucznictwo ***Bieg z przeszkodami na 400 metrów **Supernowa ***Bieg z przeszkodami na 110 metrów ***Skeet ***Rzut oszczepem ***Skok wzwyż ***Skok o tyczce **Kosmos ***100 metrów stylem dowolnym ***Trójskok ***Trampolina ***Bieg na 400 metrów ***Skok **Galaktyka ***Jedynka ***4x100 metrów stylem dowolnym ***Szermierka ***Dream Race ***Dream Platform **Wszechświat ***4x100 metrów sztafeta ***Jedynka ***Dream Table Tennis ***Dream Fencing ***Dream Race **Wielki Wybuch ***Dream Race ***Dream Fencing ***Dream Platform ***Jedynka ***4x100 metrów sztafeta Galeria w grze Wii *Piosenki z serii Sonic the Hedgehog do odblokowania **''Green Hill Zone'' (Sonic the Hedgehog) **''Star Light Zone'' (Sonic the Hedgehog) **''Special Stage'' (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) **''Sonic Heroes'' Instrumental ( Sonic Heroes) **''Let the Speed Mend It'' Instrumental (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Piosenki z serii Super Mario do odblokowania **''Ground Theme'' (Super Mario Bros.) **''Underground Theme'' (Super Mario Bros.) **''Underwater Theme'' (Super Mario Bros.) **''Ground Theme'' (Super Mario Bros. 3) **''Ground Theme'' (Super Mario World) Nintendo DS *Piosenki z serii Sonic the Hedgehog do odblokowania **''Green Hill Zone'' Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) **''Star Light Zone'' (Sonic the Hedgehog) **''Emerald Hill Zone'' (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) **''Right There, Ride On'' (Sonic Rush) **''A New Venture'' (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Piosenki z serii Super Mario do odblokowani **''Mario Puzzle Mix'' (Tetris DS) **''Mini-Games Coincentration'' (Super Mario 64 DS) **''Bowser Battle'' (Tetris DS) **''Mini-Games Bounce and Pounce'' (Super Mario 64 DS) **''Mario Circuit'' (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Postacie Team Sonic Team Mario Niegrywalne postacie Sędziowie *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Big the Cat *Toad *Shy Gu *Lakitu *Koopa Troopa Widownia *Zwierzątka **Cucky **Flicky **Pecky **Picky *Chao **Neutral Chao **Hero Chao **Dark Chao *Omochao *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Toad *Dry Bones *Pianta Postacie z wydarzeń *Egg Pawn *Egg Flapper Krytyka Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games otrzymało mieszane recenzje od krytyków, ale okazało się komercyjnym sukcesem, przekraczając oczekiwania Segi, sprzedając się w czterech milionach kopii. W przypadku wersji na Wii sprzedano pół miliona egzemplarzy w pierwszych siedmiu tygodniach w Wielkiej Brytanii. Do czerwca 2008 roku wersje na Wii i Ninntendo DS sprzedały się 1.2 milionach kopii w samej Wielkiej Brytanii, przez co Sega zdecydowała się na ponowne wdrożenie gry na tamtejszy rynek. W ciągu trzech miesięcy od wydania, 5 marca 2008 roku obie wersje sprzedały się w 5 milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie. W lipcu tego samego roku Simon Jeffery, prezes Sega of America, wykazał zainteresowanie kolejną odsłoną serii Mario & Sonic i ogłosił że grę sprzedano już w 10 milionach kopii na całym świecie. Wersja na Wii otrzymała również nagrodę najlepszej gry 2007 roku na konwencie gier w Leipzig. GameSpot pochwalił wersję na Wii za szeroki wachlarz dyscyplin sportowych, ale zauważył także że wiele z nich było do siebie zbyt podobnych. Recenzent dodał także, że sterowanie było powszechnie "nieinteresujące i czasami frustrujące". X-Play zgodził się, nazywając sterowanie nieintuicyjnym. Edytor Electronic Gaming Monthly wspomniał, że sterowanie było zbyt skomplikowane jak na grę imprezową. Nintendo Life pochwaliło natomiast sterowanie i dyscypliny, oraz to że Sega wprowadziła innowacje w kwestii sterowania, podczas gdy poprzednie olimpijskie gry polegały na uderzaniu w przyciski. IGN określiło grę jako sukces, zwracając uwagę na różnice pomiędzy poszczególnymi dyscyplinami. Większość wydarzeń uznali za dobre, choć w niektórych przypadkach zbyt podobne, a nawet identyczne. Zarówno IGN jak i GameSpot postawili na łucznictwo i fantastyczne wydarzenia, które gra miała do zaoferowania. Ciekawostki *Peach i Daisy noszą ubrania z poprzednich gier sportowych w których się pojawiły, podczas gdy Amy i Blaze posiadają nowe kostiumy, zbliżone do tych z Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' to pierwsza gra w której Charmy pojawił się na konsolę przenośną, a Vector był jedyną grywalną postacia z Team Chaotix. *Jedyne postaci z serii Super Mario które otrzymały nowy artwork to: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy i Bowser. *W pływackich dyscyplinach Sonic nosi kamizelkę ratunkową, ponieważ nie umie pływać. *Postaci Silver, Jet, Cream, Big, Espio, Rouge, Donkey Kong, Birdo i Goomba miały się pojawić w finalej wersji gry. Nadal występują w becie i można je przywrócić za pomocą hacków. **Donkey Kong i Silver stali się grywalnymi postaciami od Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, podczas gdy Jet, Cream, Espio, Rouge i Birdo zostali dodani dopiero w Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. *Big pojawia się przed wejściem do stadionu na dycyplinach rozgrywających się na boisku i torze, a podczas wydarzenia Single Sculls jest jednym z sędziów. *Shadow na swoim artworku nie posiada ogona. Co ciekawe, wykonuje taką samą pozę jak Sonic z gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *Peach i Daisy miały początkowo korzystać z kostiumów kąpielowych w dyscyplinach pływackich, ale Nintendo odrzuciło ich projekty. Otrzymały je potem w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Nintendo DS Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2007 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2008 roku